Only You
by myeverything02
Summary: Danny calms Lindsay's fears. Fluffy, cause I'm a fluff bunny! DL Oneshot! Post PwM


**Title:** Only You  
**Author:** Ashley (a.k.a. myeverything02)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...sadly!  
**A/N:** This is to all my DL friends in the Bubble! Sugah kindly pointed out that I never posted this fic here and practically demanded I post it, and because I love her and all of the rest of the Bubble I gladly obiliged. Hope you guys can forgive me! Thanks to my beta, Sugah! She did a great job and I really appreciated it!

* * *

Lindsay found Danny in the locker room shoving stuff into his locker. "Hey." Her voice was teasing as she announced her presence.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Montana," he said simply. And that was all it took to put a smile on her face. She walked farther into the room until she had Danny backed up against the bay of lockers. Her closeness was making it hard to breathe, and she had that mischievous glint in her eye that meant she was going to give him hell for something.

"I missed you today," Danny admitted sweetly. The two had been put on separate cases and hadn't run into each other all day.

Lindsay's bright smile faded into a smirk. "Mmm."

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Danny asked.

Lindsay laughed. "So…I heard you were flirting with our new detective." It was a statement, and Danny couldn't determine whether she was serious or if she was playing games with him.

"Montana," Danny drawled out in a pleading tone.

He leaned in and tried to kiss her but Lindsay was quicker. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back so he was flush against the lockers. "Don't 'Montana' me. So did you?"

Danny, shocked and amused at the same time, gave in. "No, I didn't flirt with her. But Hawkes on the other hand…" He took this chance to tease her. "And what's this I hear about you flirting with Mac?"

Lindsay dropped her hands and looked at him like he had lost his mind. Immediately, Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. "Daniel Messer! That was low!" she exclaimed.

It was Danny's turn to smirk. "It worked didn't it?"

Lindsay laughed and shook her head, causing their noses to brush. "You are so lucky I love you," she said sarcastically. Danny brought his hand up and wiped a strand of hair away from her face. His blue eyes locked with hers, and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back, Danny rested his forehead against Lindsay's. "I love you too, Montana." He whispered.

Lindsay looked into his eyes and saw that they had darkened. It still amazed her that she could do that to him - make him crazy and make him want her with just one kiss. "Then show me." Her voice was low and quiet. Danny grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers and walked her out of the building.

**We Love M&Ms**

Lindsay lay in bed a few hours later. She had her head resting on Danny's shoulder while her hand rested on his chest, her fingers drawing lazy designs. Her breathing was now calm as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Danny's fingers were idly stroking her hair, every now and then getting caught in a knot of brunette curls.

"Why me?" Lindsay's question came out as a soft whisper in the silence on the room.

Danny continued his motions. "What are you getting at, Montana?" He was a little confused at her question.

"Danny, you could have any girl in New York. Why me? I'm the out of place, quiet, country girl from Montana. I don't stand a chance against the others girls you could have…" Her voice trailed off. Danny chuckled ever so softly. Lindsay looked up at him annoyed. "What's so funny, Messer?"

He just shook his head. "First of all, you are not out of place and don't let anyone tell you any different. You belong here in New York and here with me. Secondly, you are not quiet! Well, at least not around me you're not. And Linds, what are all these questions? You have nothing to be worried about," Danny explained.

Lindsay shook her head. "Look at you. You are hot, sexy, smart, compassionate, and funny. You're every girl's dream, and you're here with me. What girl wouldn't be worried?"

Danny smirked. "Thanks for the compliments." Then his face turned gentle, loving, and serious. "But, Lindsay, I don't care about the other girls. You are the one I fell in love with and those other characteristics don't matter to me. I love the fact that you love and accept me for me - history, failures, defects and everything. I want you and that's never going to change. You make me a better person and you make my life meaningful. I couldn't find a better match if I tried. It's only you, kiddo, and I love you so much." Danny smiled sincerely, his blue eyes shining in the city lights that shone through the window.

Lindsay smiled as he leaned in and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss. "You'll never lose me," Danny whispered in her ear. Lindsay leaned into his chest and sighed. He didn't know how much those words meant to her.

* * *

A/N: Again………..I have no idea why I forgot to post this on I hope everyone in the Bubble can forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
